


The Promise of the Rose

by Celes_DRG



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celes_DRG/pseuds/Celes_DRG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Monroe's sentenced to death for picking the wrong rose. His only son offers to take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rose with Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Revolution fanfic. Story told based of Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont's The Beauty and the Beast (La Belle et la Bête), but also contains elements of the French movie made in 1946 with the same title, also the Disney version. Although I wrote this based on the original story's plot, I couldn't bring myself to make Bass' sisters mean, since he loved them so much. Anyways: enjoy!

_Long ago and far away, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. 'Though he had everything his heart desired, he was arrogant, spoiled and selfish-_

“Sebastian! Could we have a word?” a voice came from downstairs.  
The blond young man sighed and closed the worn storybook, trying hard to ignore the trembling of the pouting lips. He petted the two girls' heads and stood up:  
“Do not worry, we'll continue tomorrow.”  
“Promise?” the younger girl asked, clutching into the young man's hand.  
“I promise, Cyn. Now, go to sleep. Both of you.”  
She nodded and let her brother tuck her in securely. Sebastian gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads and bid them goodnight. He cast an other glance on his sisters before leaving. T _hey are spit images of her_ , he thought and closed the door behind himself.

The young man silently padded down to the living room where his father waited for him in front of the fireplace. Sebastian sat down the chair next to him.  
“You wanted to see me?”  
“You don't have to do this, you know.” The older man began.  
“What do you mean?”  
William gestured by waving his arm around:  
“This. Your mother died years ago. You've grown into a fine young man. Long things short: you shouldn't be trapped here. You should get married along with your sisters, start your lives-”  
“My dear father,” his son raised his hands in protest. “I chose to stay from my free will. You know I wouldn't and couldn't just leave you here alone with everything collapsing on top of your head. Besides I enjoy doing chores here and reading for my sisters. It's a lot better than it was in the army.”  
The older man snorted at that:  
“Even though your sisters are about to be in the age to marry.”  
Sebastian gave a hearty laugh, making his brilliant blue eyes sparkle in the light of fire:  
“You know how much Cynthia loves and can't get bored with bedtime stories.”  
“Yes.” The older man bowed his head. “She prefers you to read them for her.”  
Sebastian couldn't miss the sadness in his father's words. He squeezed his hand reassuringly:  
“I'll go to look around. Goodnight.” He stood up and walked outside leaving his father alone with his thoughts.

The night's chill made him shudder as he glanced up on the full moon. _I won't be able to sleep tonight, either_ , he thought.

Suddenly a tiny stone hit the back of his feet. Acting on his instincts, he pulled his dagger out and spun around:  
“Who's there?!”  
A hearty chuckle hit his ears as the interrupter revealed himself in the silver moonlight. Sebastian sighed in relief and put his dagger back into it's holster:  
“God, Jeremy. Stop doing this already.”  
The tall newcomer laughed again and walked up to him:  
“Come on, you know I love to scare you out of your pants.”  
“And you know how much I hate it.”  
Jeremy wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist:  
“It's worth of it, because you make the cutest face.” To prove his point he gently ran the back of his hand along Sebastian's soft skin, making him blush.  
“Stop that. What if my father catches us?”  
“Nah, he loves me, too. And knows very well how much do I care about you, Beauty.” He gently cradled the younger man's face in his large palms and brought their lips into a soft kiss. Hesitantly at first, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jeremy's broad shoulders, melting into him. The taller blond man took it as an invitation and backed him to the wall of the stables. His hands descended from Sebastian's cheeks to his waist, pulling the fabric of his shirt out of his trousers and slipped his hands below it, desiring to feel every ripples of his lover's body. The shorter blond gasped at the feel of the cold appendages, causing Jeremy's tongue invade his mouth. The other man's lips left his shortly, placing hot kisses along his jawline, down to his neck, while calloused fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt.  
“Stop.” Came the command barely above a whisper, but Jeremy heard it, because his hands stilled.  
Grey orbs met blue:  
“What's wrong?”  
Sebastian pressed his palms against the older man's chest, gently pushing him away. His whole body trembled, his assaulted lips barely could perform a complete sentence.  
“Can't do this. Not here, not now.”  
Jeremy pulled his hands away from the fabric and rested them on the object of his desire's delicate hipbones:  
“Come on, Beauty, you can't keep making this gorgeous beast starve forever.” The taller man chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Sebastian cast his eyes sideways, his lips performing a shy smile:  
“J-Jer... we know each other for like... forever, right? And we're best friends.”  
The other blond nodded.  
“Best friends with _delicate benefits_ , or so to say.” there was that smug grin again which made the younger man blush to the root of his hair:  
“That still doesn't give you the right to try luring me to the hay!”  
“I still could try.” the taller man winked and embraced his companion tightly:  
“Look. I know I ain't some duke, but you aren't a princess, nor a lady, either, Beauty.”  
“I know. Still. Dad doesn't-”  
“So you want me to ask your father's blessing to deflower his son in your stables?”  
“Does your mind always circle about that one certain thing?” Sebastian playfully nudged him and rested his chin on the taller man's collarbones.  
“Mostly yes.” that earned him another playful punch in the chest. “But hey: my feelings have never changed about you. Even after your dad lost all of his fortunes.” Jeremy ran his fingers through his other's soft curls and inhaled his scent.  
“You deserve better than this life, Beauty.”  
Endless pools of blue met his vision:  
“What are you talking about?”  
Jeremy released his grip on the young man's waist and took hold of both of his hands:  
“What I'm trying to say that you are perfect, I'm perfect, so we shall marry.” he pressed soft kisses on each knuckle, making the shorter man blush and laugh again.  
“You sure are a shameless charmer.”  
“Only for you. So what do you say?”  
Sebastian's face broke into an other shy sideways smile:  
“You know I love you and in other circumstances I would say 'yes' in an instant-”  
“And here comes the 'but'.”  
“But... I wish to stay by my father's side and take care of him. You know what a wreck he has become since mother's death and that tempest which sunk his ships at the sea didn't help, either. Cynthia and Angela need me, too.”  
“Hey, it's not like I would grab you and take you to the other side of the world. Besides your sisters ain't no kids anymore.” the taller man kept on combing his fingers through his lover's curls absentmindedly.  
“Still. Could you... wait for me till things get better?”  
“Of course. It looks like I'd sworn celibacy already anyway.” A step on his toes caused him yelp. “Ow, hey. I pour my heart out for you and you reward me with this?”  
“Could you pull the 'perverted goof' back for a short while?”  
Jeremy held his jaw thoughtful:  
“Hm, if I can't talk, then let my hands do the speaking.” to prove his point he grabbed a handful of the shorter blond's butt, making him gasp.  
“Hey!” They both burst into chuckle as the taller one released him.  
“Just kidding. You know I'm hopeless.”  
“Very much so.”  
“Anyway. I'm willing to hold myself back from ravaging you, as long as you need time, which I guess would last till both of us turns gray.” he embraced his lover gently. “Besides I don't think we should work on 'becoming official' a lot.”  
“What do you mean?” Sebastian rested his chin on Jeremy's chest.  
“Well, ya know how nosy the townsfolk is. I had to punch more than enough people who have been badmouthing you.”  
Sebastian shrugged and nuzzled closer to his lover:  
“Let them talk. I don't care about their nasty tales one bit.” He raised his head and reached up to caress Jeremy's face:  
“We both should retire for the night. Gotta be up early.”  
The sandy blond nodded and mimicked the gesture:  
“Same here. Going on a hunt with Jason.”  
Sebastian nodded:  
“Be careful then.”  
“I always am. Gotta return home to my beloved, right?” he winked playfully, released his hold on his lover's thin waist and took hold of is hand. Sebastian entwined their fingers and began walking to the door.

“Well, here we are.” Jeremy faced him, sighing heavily. Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck:  
“So tomorrow then?”  
“I'll drop by as soon as we get back, okay?”  
“Don't keep me waiting for too long.”  
“Are you the one talking?” Jeremy leaned closer to him, squinting accusingly. The other blond groaned and yanked him down for a kiss. As the need to breath took over they slowly pulled away.  
The older man took hold of his hand and placed a kiss on it:  
“I wish” his face formed a smug grin. “the loveliest and nastiest dreams for you.” he immediately darted out of punching range laughing before Sebastian's fist could collide with his chin.  
“Pervert.”  
“Well, you know me. Can't wait for you to pounce on me. Anyway.” He blew a kiss to his lover and disappeared into the night, leaving his bewildered and flushed angel alone with his thoughts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Sebastian woke and went about to do his chores around the house, he couldn't find his father anywhere. He prepared the breakfast for his family anyway, then went to feed the animals. His sisters joined him later by doing the housework.

Around eleven their father burst into the house with a happy awe on his face, hugging his children tight.  
“Father, what's gotten into you?” the elder girl, Angela asked.  
“My children, I've got amazing news in town.” William pulled a letter out of his coat's jacket. “This says that one of my vessels survived the tempest and arrived safe to the harbor.”  
Sebastian sighed in relief and thanked God inwardly for sparing his father from any more sadness.  
“I've to leave immediately.” the old merchant announced and grabbed his bag.  
“Father, please, eat the lunch with us before.”  
“No time for it, Sebastian.” William waved dismissively. “I'd like to return home as soon as possible. Though you and Angela are adults I don't like being apart from you for long.”  
His son nodded:  
“As you wish.” He turned to pack some of the lunch for their father.

“Once I return” the old merchant turned back from the door. “What would you like me to get you?” The girls asked for some new clothes, while their brother remained silent. He was more than content with his father's happiness.  
“What would you have, Sebastian?” their father asked.  
“Since you have the goodness to think of me” he answered, “please, bring me a rose. They don't grow around here.”  
Though the strange wish surprised William, he nodded and bid his children farewell.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To William Monroe's dismay upon arriving had to face that the cargo had been seized. Deeply seized. It was barely enough to cover all of his debts that his ill fortune caused. Which pained him more that he had to return empty-handed.

The unlucky merchant set out for home with a heavy heart. It rained terribly. The wind's fury nearly threw him off of his horse two times. The Sun had already gone down as he entered the forest which separated him from his home. He was so lost in his thoughts of his children that he didn't realize the fog materializing and thickening around him.

He came back to his senses when his horse reared at the howling of the nearby wolves. The realization hit the old man hard: he had not only lost his way, but been so lost in his happiness before that he had forgotten to bring his weapons along. The howling and roar got nearer and nearer. He spurred his horse and started galloping through the walls of trees. On a sudden he spotted light in the distance. _My dear God, please, don't let this be some mirage of my starved mind_ , he prayed by turning his horse towards the source of light.

By arriving the old merchant's breath got caught in his throat: he stood in front of a huge forged iron gate of a palace which was illuminated from the top to the bottom. He jumped off of the horse and opened the gate and led his animal inside. William was surprised he couldn't see anyone at the courtyard. He led his horse to the stables where a generous amount of hay and oat waited for him. The merchant tied his pet securely, letting him eat and rest, then continued his way to the palace.

He knocked on the huge door, but no one answered. He tried the handle, which turned with ease. The merchant cocked his head inside calling out for the master of the house, but got no reply, so he let himself in. At the hall he found a fireplace and a table richly set out with but one cover laid. The old man shimmied out of his coat and drew closer to the fire to dry himself. He sat down in one of the huge armchairs in the near and waited for someone to appear.

The clock on the wall struck eleven, still no one could be seen around. The old merchant couldn't stand his hunger anymore. He got up and walked to the table and tucked himself into the gastronomic richness in front of him. By finishing his meal he took a few glasses of wine, reveling in it's taste. Gaining courage from it, he stood up later and started exploring the castle. Each and every second he spent inside the palace, it felt eerily quiet. Beautiful paintings and statues decorated every area he entered.

He found a large corridor on the upper floor with doors on both sides. He opened one of them and entered a huge bedroom with a king-sized bed and furniture which could put a duke in shame. The sight of the fluffy pillows reminded the merchant exactly how tired he was. He kicked his boots off and being no longer intimated by the thought of trespassing, he covered his body with the soft and clean quilt and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sebastian sat on the stairs in front of their house, gazing at the path which led to the forest. _Father should be already at home_ , he thought.

A large hand settled on his shoulder as Jeremy sat next to him:  
“You should come inside before you catch a cold, sweetheart.”  
The younger man smiled and covered his lover's hand with his own:  
“I'm coming. Just a little longer.”  
“He'll be home soon, you hear?”  
Sebastian nodded:  
“I know, it's just... He was supposed to be here in the afternoon.”  
Jeremy wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him closer to his body:  
“You can't blame him. We had to finish the hunt earlier today due that damn fog. When that happens, no one dares to enter the woods. Hell knows what could happen.” Before the younger Monroe could raise to his feet to march towards the forest, his friend pulled him back. “He's a wise old man. I'm sure he stopped by a nearby village to rest until the fog disappears.”  
Sebastian nodded and rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder:  
“You're right.”  
“Now,” Jeremy stood and pulled the younger blond to his feet “it's time to retreat for the night. Your sisters are already asleep.” he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and led him up to his bedroom.

Sebastian fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms, his head tucked securely under his chin, while Jeremy ran his fingers through his soft curls. Strangely enough he didn't try to get a grab of him, like he usually did, yet did everything to make his love to feel sated and safe. He secretly hoped, too, that his 'supposed-soon-to-be father-in-law' was doing fine.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

William Monroe woke around ten the next day. He stretched and yawned, not being able to recall a peaceful morning like this. He got out of the bed, suddenly astonished by a fresh set of elegant suit that met his vision. The merchant came to the conclusion that this palace belonged to a good fairy, who took pity on him. He thanked the invisible benefactress aloud, got changed and walked out of the room.

By looking outside the room he came to realize that the fog was no more, revealing a huge beautiful garden filled with exotic flowers, which most of their kinds were unknown to him. Looking at the forest his children came to his mind. He had to return home as soon as possible. He walked back to the hall he had supper the night before. On the table a set of appetizing breakfast waited for him. The merchant took a seat, dug himself in the meal, then said his thanks aloud again.

After finishing his breakfast, William walked outside to look for his horse when he spotted a beautiful bush of red roses. His only son's Sebastian's request came to his mind. _Though I can not afford my daughters' wishes, I can make my son at least happy, after going through Hell for me_ , he thought and gathered a branch which held the prettiest flowers. As he examined his present, he heard a frightful roar and a shadow towering him.

When he cast his eyes on the owner of the shadow, the poor merchant's blood ran cold: a hideous beast was growling at him:  
“You ungrateful worm! I saved your meaningless pitiful life by allowing you to my castle, fed you, gave you shelter and what do you give me in return? You're stealing my precious roses, which I value above all! You shall die for this!”  
William, who regretted not bringing any of his weapons with him again, fell on his knees, bowed his head to the ground:  
“My Lord, please, forgive me! I had no intention to offend you by gathering a rose for one of my children, who asked me to bring one!”  
The beast drew back for a moment:  
“My name is not 'Lord'. I detest compliments and ain't moved by flattering! My name's Beast!” he growled “You're allowed to give the rose to your child, but... after that you have to return here to meet your fate.”  
The merchant bowed again, trembling like a leaf:  
“As you wish. After I met my family one more time, I shall return to you.”  
The Beast turned away from him:  
“But you shouldn't depart empty-handed. Go back to the room where you spent the night. You'll find an empty chest. Fill it with anything you like best.” the Beast disappeared as sudden as he appeared.

William got to his trembling feet and hurried back to the bedroom. The Beast had right: there was a huge wooden chest right behind the door. _If I must die, the least I can do is to leave something for my children_ , he thought and started filling the chest with gold, expensive gowns, then locked it securely. He walked outside the palace and found a black carriage waiting for him, with his horse tied securely to it's back – and to the merchant's surprise the chest he had just filled was on the roof rack. A dark creature was holding the reins and nodded at him to get in.

The ride ended sooner the merchant would had desired. The carriage's door swung open and a gleaming monocle met his vision:  
“Here we are, mate. Take your sweet-sweet time to be with your kids, because I'm coming back here for you at midnight. And if you try to run away, I'll hunt you down and return you along with your sweet children, then we'll see how though you are as His Lordship guts them alive in front of your very eyes.”

The merchant practically jumped out of the carriage, tore the reins of his own horse free and ran towards the house with the manservant's cackling echoing in his ears. He tore the door open and ran inside panting.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sebastian and his sisters were chatting and eating their dinner along with Jeremy as the door shot open, revealing their father who seemed like who had seen a ghost. All of them jumped to their feet.  
“Father!” Sebastian and Jeremy were the fastest to catch the old man before he collapsed.  
“Get him some water!” the older man ordered the girls, then took hold of the old man's feet, while his son held him by the arms and took him upstairs.

When the old merchant got back to his senses the Sun had already set.  
“Sebastian? Angela? Cynthia? What happened?”  
The two girls held his hands smiling:  
“You just ran in and collapsed.” Angela, the older girl explained.  
“You gave us quite a scare, mister!” Cynthia pointed an accusing finger at her father, then snuggled to his chest chuckling.  
“I'm sorry.” the old man said.  
“It's alright, Father. We've got you.” his only son reassured him with a smile.  
“Mr Monroe, after we took you to your room, there was a knock on the door and” Jeremy gestured towards the wooden chest “we've found this outside without anyone around.”  
By glancing at the item all the colors faded from William's face. _The promise._ He reached inside his coat and pulled the rose out. He smiled weakly at his only son:  
“Here, Sebastian. Take it.”  
His son did as he was told, smelled the flower and smiled gratefully at his father:  
“Thank you so much.”  
Jeremy made an amused face at the gift. _That's so him_ , he mused inwardly.

William was awfully quiet for the rest of the evening. Sebastian couldn't miss that. Also that distant, sad look in his eyes...

When his father walked outside alone, he took the opportunity and followed him:  
“What's wrong?”  
The merchant rewarded him with a tiny smile:  
“Everything is fine. We're moving back to town soon.”  
“I know you.” his son insisted “You can't lie to me. Something is up. So out with it.”  
Blue eyes met in a silent battle. The merchant was the first to look away. He sighed heavily and cast his gaze upon the starlit sky:  
“I'm going away tonight and won't come back. Ever.”  
The words struck his son like a lightning:  
“I-I'm sorry?”  
The old man sighed again and confessed his adventurous journey from the beginning to the very end to his child who listened to him carefully.  
“And you just agreed so easily?” Sebastian squinted at him in disbelief.  
“What do you think what should I've done?”  
“I don't know. Something. Anything!”  
“That's why I don't like conversations like this.” he turned to return to the house. His son caught his arm:  
“I won't let you sacrifice yourself. I'm going to hunt that beast down.”  
“And how do you plan that?” the merchant asked by gesturing towards the forest “The fog is back! You'd never make it and I'm not letting you, my only son kill himself! Rather I kill you by my own hands.”  
The two Monroes locked eyes again. The younger one folded first by releasing his grip on his father's arm, who marched inside.

Sebastian stood alone in the moonlight taking deep breaths to calm his raging mind. The Beast wanted the man of his family suffer. Well, he would get one, the boy decided and rose to his feet. He walked to the cemetery and put one of the cursed roses on his mother's grave.  
“Well, I won't rest next to you, but... I need you to forgive me for this.” he said to the tombstone and looked around. A lot of herbs grew around the cemetery which could be used well as a potion. Sebastian rose and picked a few and returned home.

He walked straight into his room and started mixing a sleeping potion. He put the fluid into a small phial and walked down to the kitchen to prepare a herb tea for his father. When no one else looked, he poured the vial's content in it and walked up to his father:  
“Hi.” he took a seat next to him “I'm sorry about before. I can not imagine how you must feel now.”  
The old man nodded and took the drink.  
“It's alright. All I ask from you is... please, take care of your sisters. And yourself, too. Be happy with the ones you love.”  
“Father?”  
The old man took a mouthful of the hot beverage:  
“I know about your feelings for that Baker guy.”  
Sebastian chocked on his own drink:  
“E-excuse me?”  
William smirked and took an other sip:  
“I've seen how you look at each other. He's a good m-” the old merchant's hand trembled and the mug slipped out of his hand, spilling the remains of it's content to the floor. Sebastian sighed and lifted his unconscious father out of the chair like a sleeping infant and took him back to his room. He tucked the old man gently in, gave a last kiss on his forehead and slipped a neatly folded paper on his nightstand.

He picked some of his father's clothes and changed into them. He put his sword belt on, fastening his daggers to his wrists. Thank goodness his father's cloak covered him and his weapons well enough. He walked outside and waited for his fate.

As the town's clock hit midnight, the black carriage's silhouette materialized from the fog. Sebastian's heart was pounding in his throat as the horses stopped right next to him. The coachman jumped off and looked him over with his strangely gleaming monocle:  
“So you made up your mind, huh, mate? Too bad. I was curious about your kids.” and burst into a high-pitched cackle which made the hairs on the back of the young man's neck stand.  
“Get inside. We'll be there soon.”  
Sebastian did as he was told and accepted the coachman's help, inwardly thanking God for the guise's work and prayed for helping him by meeting his fate, as the carriage began it's journey back to the foggy forest.


	2. Swear on the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass meets the lord and servants of the palace.

Sebastian had lost track of time once the black carriage entered the forest. The mist was so thick one could cut with their sword through it. The calming scent of pine and gentle swaying made him doze off. He didn't even notice that the vehicle was pulled into a halt.

The door suddenly swung open and the manservant landed a kick on his shin:  
“On your feet, mate. We're here.”  
Sebastian jumped awake by taking the true form of the coachman in the first time. He looked like one of the nutcrackers his family used to own when their mother was still around. The monster adjusted his monocle with his right... _hook?_ By looking at the boy a feral grin took his face over:  
“I should have known something wasn't right. But... too late to go back for the rest of your family, ain't it, my son?”  
Sebastian, realizing that due the slipped hood his guise had been blown, reached for his sword. The servant grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him out of the carriage.  
“This is going to be so much more _exciting_!”  
Being dragged inside with face to the ground all the young man could do was struggling without effort. He couldn't even unfasten the holsters on his wrists to get his daggers. The weirdest was that Sebastian couldn't remember when did the coachman's arms change into something which felt like a crab's claws.

The coachman kicked the heavy gates open and dragged his captive inside, throwing him unceremoniously on the carpet in front of the stairs like he was a bag of potatoes:  
“We've been fooled, Master.”  
A frightful roar echoed through the palace walls. Sebastian stumbled to his feet and gripped the handle of his sword so hard his knuckles turned white as a weird shaped ball jumped to the middle of the stairs with a heavy thump. The Beast got on his back feet, straightening his posture and groaned, making the blood in the young human's veins run cold:

“There's a stranger here.” he began, as he sank back to all fours shortening the distance between them like he was a hungry lion smelling his prey. The appearance of the monster reminded Sebastian of a creature in one of the books he had read once which was called a chimera. Despite he bore the appearance of an untamed animal, wore the attire of a nobleman, missing the stockings and footwear only.  
The nutcracker guy grabbed the boy from behind and put a knife to his throat:  
“We should bleed him out right here, right now. Damn was I more cautious, my nose has been fooled.”  
The Beast emitted a roar again:  
“Let 'im go!”  
The coachman jumped and did as he was told, then descended into the shadows.

Sebastian shook like a leaf. _I guess, it's now or never_ , he thought as he cast his right towards his sword's handle:  
“William Monroe is my father. I came to you to take me in his stead.” he drew his weapon with a trembling hand. The Beast raised a brow in amusement:  
“You would take his place?”  
“Only if you promise me you would leave my family alone. Forever.”  
“What makes you think you have a choice? And what are you planning with that sword of yours?”  
The young man snorted:  
“You didn't think I would just let you gut me so easily, did you?”  
The Beast drew his own sword laughing:  
“I guess not. I could use a little exercise.” the Beast lunged at him, swords clashed as they began their deadly dance. All they could hear the unseen servants' cheering and the rasp of metal on metal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The courage and elegance the young man showed left the Beast astonished. There was a lot more about this petite human than his looks gave away, he mused inwardly.  
“How comes you don't just try to disembowel me?” Sebastian asked out of breath, their weapons pressed against one another.  
“Since you came up with the idea of using a sword, I thought I might give you a chance to defend yourself.”  
“Your concern is touching.” the young man shot back and pushed himself away from him. The other-worldly grace of his movements and the fire which danced in those ocean-blue orbs made the creature jump to a witty conclusion, also giving him a chance to stir that fire up more:  
“You were the one.”  
“Pardon?”  
“You were the one who was asking for the rose, weren't you?” the gasp that followed confirmed his suspicion. “Thought so. Looking at you it's quite an uncommon wish, don't you agree? It would suit a young lady more.”  
The taunting achieved it's goal: the blond man's mouth fell agape, his pale face turned crimson.  
“Y-you... son of a-” the younger Monroe didn't even intend to end his curse as he lunged at the Beast with an enraged cry, his swings' pace becoming twice as menacing as they were. The monster only laughed at him, obviously entertained and content with himself, as he parried the fierce slashes with ease.

Getting bored after a while, he batted the sword out of the human's hand, which flew to the far end of the foyer. Cerulean eyes met his for a moment, then followed the direction of the weapon and darted towards it. The Beast sighed and caught his right ankle with inhuman speed, causing the boy to land face first on the cool floor. He coughed from the impact, but reached immediately for his wrists, revealing a thick band. _The scent of metal._ The Beast gripped him by the upper arm and flipped him onto his back. He tore the dagger out of the blond man's grasp and took hold of both of his wrists, using his own weight to pin him down while he disarmed him completely. The creature got to his back feet and dragged the human to his in the process, too:  
“It looks like my win.” he smirked at the young man triumphantly. “What's your name, boy?”  
“It's Sebastian, not 'boy'. Not like it would matter to you anyway, if not for engraving it on my tombstone.”  
The Beast snorted with smug satisfaction as he let go of him and turned to leave.

“Don't you walk away from me!” he heard the boy, newly known as Sebastian, yell after him. He didn't expect him to jump onto his back, trying to strangle him. The Beast let out a guttural roar, grabbed the boy by the back of his cloak and showed him unceremoniously to the floor, pinning him there for the second time that night. To his surprise the boy was still struggling in his grip.  
“That's _enough_!” he sneered down at him dangerously, his maul only inches away, causing the young man cease his fighting and shake with fear.

As they locked eyes the Beast had the opportunity to examine his captive's face for the first time. His blue gems stared at him wide in shock with a semi-glare. The Beast couldn't bring himself to stare back into them for too long, being afraid that the depths of them would drown his soul. The golden curls which framed his boyish face made him look like a fallen angel, being cast out of Heaven for angering his siblings with his perfection. The soft flush which spread through his pale cheeks due the heat of fencing reminded him of those which he valued beyond any thing in the Earth: his precious rose. Heaven, Sea and Earth... _Oh, God._ Male or not, he had to admit his hostage was beautiful. Be the fur not there, he was sure his maul would light in such a bright crimson that would put all the candelabras of the palace in shame. The Beast knew already: he wouldn't be able to kill this human.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Sebastian still wasn't fully convinced about that his captor wouldn't devour him alive, until they locked eyes. He recognized something human behind those dark amber orbs which looked him over with wonder. A strange sparkle shot through his eyes as the Beast withdrew, looking unsure for the first time as he reached a clawed paw out for him:  
“I promise that I won't go or send any of my servants after your father or your beloved ones, but” the Beast began “you must promise me to stay here forever.”  
Still trembling from fear he took the offered hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze after getting up:  
“You have my word.”  
Their eyes met again in agreement, then his host nodded:  
“Alright. I'll show you to your room.” the Beast turned to leave.  
“Excuse me? My... room? But I thought-”  
The Beast turned back to face him groaning in annoyance:  
“Would you rather sleep in the dungeon?”  
“No.”  
“Then follow me.” the Beast grunted and started walking towards the stairs.

The Lord of the castle led him to the upper floor. He gave up on paying attention to any of his surroundings. _Just what have I gotten myself into? What's his gain from holding me here as a prisoner? Jeremy... I won't seen him anymore. Maybe I should have-_  
“This palace is your home from now on. I hope you'll like it here.” the Beast said breaking the silence and dragging the human back from his thoughts. “You're free to go anywhere you please, _except_ my chambers. Understood?”  
“Why?”  
“ _Understood?_ ”  
The young Monroe mentally slapped himself on the forehead. _Way to go, anger him, so he can just condemn you to death._  
“Yes, Sir.”  
The Beast grunted.  
“Don't call me that, neither Master or any of those flattering nonsenses!” he snapped.  
“Then what? I don't think I should call you 'Beast'.”  
“Why not? That's what I am.”  
“You surely have a true name.” Sebastian insisted, causing the hideous owner of the estate let out an other growl and grabbed him by the cloak:  
“It's _Beast_ , quit your blabbering!”  
“A-alright then, _Beast_. Suit yourself.” the blond man mentally cursed at himself for his stammering. His host nodded and released his grip, then resumed their pace.

Not much later they stood in front of a huge white double door which had a golden door-plate with his first name carved in it. _How in the bloody Hell_ , he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The Beast opened the door for him, revealing a room which would match a prince's taste.  
“This is your room. If you have any requests, my servants will attend to your needs.”  
Sebastian nodded, taking his surroundings in. A huge canopy bed made out of oak with a bedside-table next to it, a row of wardrobes, bookshelves, a large window with heavy sky-blue drapes... There was an other doorway, which he suspected led to the bathroom. The room definitely met his liking.  
“You're joining me for dinner later today! No excuses, it's an order!” the Beast growled, dragging him back to the conversation, then showed him into his new bedroom and slammed the door shut. As he heard the lord of the castle retreat, released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He slumped down to the ground shaking. Just what would or more specially: _could_ do in a situation like this? He couldn't see his family, nor Jeremy anymore. He was left to the mercy of a moody creature, bunch of chances for the rest of his life.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Being a gargoyle allowed you to see everything what happened in your surroundings. Especially if you could move on your own. That's what Aaron Pittman, the castle's footman and the lord's closest and most discreet servant always said. After witnessing the whole fencing and the mostly one-sided conversation his Master carried on with their guest, he felt it was the time to do a heart-to-heart with him. He readjusted his monocle and glided towards his lord's chambers, preparing for – possibly – the last day of his life.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Beast burst into his chambers, bewildered by his own weakness he showed in front of the human whom he was supposed to rip anew. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a hearty gulp from the crimson liquid, trying to calm his nerves. Why? He's just a man. A _man_ , for crying out loud! His looks, his grace be damned! He poured himself another dose in hope to divert his thought from his guest. It didn't help. His life's most horrible night came to his mind. That very special cold winter's night when he and his servants got caught in a powerful spell.

 _Handsome you may be, but your looks cover an empty cold heart. Curse upon your house and all within it, until you've found someone to love you as you are, you shall remain forever a beast!_ The Enchantress' words still rang in his ears like it all happened the day before.

A knock on his door drew him back to the present.  
“Enter!” he yelled.  
His most trusted man, or more like gargoyle, Aaron entered his chambers:  
“Master? May I bother you for a minute?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Just to talk. About our guest.”  
His master snarled at him:  
“What's up with him? I hope neither of you harassed him, especially not Strausser!”  
The gargoyle shook his head, nearly making his monocle drop:  
“N-no, of course not!”  
“Then what?”  
The servant cleared his throat and ran his hand down on his stoned beard:  
“Have you thought about that, you know,” he began nervously “this young man could be the one to break the spell?”  
That caught the Beast off-guard. He seriously hadn't thought about it until now. He shook his head:  
“Of course not! Where did you leave your eyes, Pittman??” he demanded “He's a _man_!”  
“So?” he got a raised stoned eyebrow “I saw how you looked at him at the foyer.”  
He quickly averted his gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment:  
“Don't try me! I'm supposed to marry a woman!”  
“Well, it didn't go well with Lady Bennett, if you forgive me for saying it.”  
The Beast snarled at him dangerously:  
“Don't you _dare_ to take Emma to your damn stone-mouth!”

He remembered very well the day his fiancee saw him the first time in this form. She screamed and swooned, unable to tolerate him. Her family broke their engagement with posthaste, his family also broke every contact with him, more specially: his brother and his sister-in-law. He missed his niece and nephew the most. They were the bright light which shone upon his palace. Charlotte, sweet and darling as always, who despite her menace of a mother's strict warning, kept on writing letters to him. What would he give to see her again...  
“Well, I'm sorry, Master, but you see, the rosebush has already begun to wilt.” his footman dragged his attention back to the conversation.  
“Of course, I'm not blind! But it's no use.” the Beast resumed his place in the armchair and folded his arms in front of his broad chest “He's so beautiful and...” he ran a hand through his mane “well, look at me!”  
The gargoyle hopped next to him:  
“You should help him to see past that.”  
His master made an impatient noise, his nostrils practically flaring with a snort:  
“I don't know how.”  
Aaron sighed and scratched the back of his head:

“My sincerest apologies, Mi lord, but you're a complete royal pain-in-the-ass, like literally.” instead of getting hit hard, like the gargoyle expected, he heard his master release a bitter laugh.  
“If you're so wise then tell me what to do.”  
“Well, first of all, try to be patient. He has just lost his family and freedom.”  
“Like you pointed it out a few minutes before, time is such a luxury we can't afford.”  
“And you lost some more with your sweet verbal invitation card for supper. A job well done.”  
The Beast growled and threw his glass towards the gargoyle's face who ducked just in time, making it shatter on the door-frame.  
“Either way, like I said,” the servant straightened up, hoping his master wouldn't throw the wine-bottle on him, too “try to be a little more understanding with him. He'll warm up to you soon, when he realizes you really aren't that bad.”  
The Beast snorted and walked to his cupboard, taking two glasses out, filling them with the remains of the red liquid. He offered one to the gargoyle, who took it and raised it in a toast:  
“For being people again.”  
The Beast mimicked the gesture, and prayed for his closest servant to be right.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jeremy Baker had been known as a judicious man with many skills. He was famous of his hunting knowledge and brilliant mind in town. He knew it very well what he was about to do was the polar opposite of any reasons.

The blond hunter fastened his bags on the saddle. He checked for his weapons: one shotgun with gunpowder enough to exterminate a horde of lions, two knives, a dagger, two swords, a broadaxe, crossbow with two full pack of bolts. He was definitely ready.  
“Where do you think you're going?” a familiar voice asked right behind him, making his hands still for a second.  
“Not now, Jason.”  
“Yes, now. Have you cast a glance towards the woods today? The mist is thicker than before and you're just... heading out for a hunt and don't even say a damn word to me?” the shorter hunter insisted and ran a hand through his short dark hair.  
“I thought we were best friends?”  
“That's not your problem.” a hand gripped his upper arm:  
“Yes, it is. You behave like a lunatic. Tell me what's going on.”  
Jeremy sighed. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from his second best friend, not now, when he was probably running into the arms of Death.  
“Sebastian is gone.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. He went to the woods last night.”  
“He wouldn't be that stupid.” but the grim look on the older man's face told something else “Okay, tell me what's going on.”  
Jeremy nodded and told everything from the previous night's events to the letter's discovery in the morning. Jason listened carefully.  
“He left one for me, too.” Baker said and pulled a neatly folded paper out of his pocket showing the dark haired boy who took it and read it. He shook his head in disbelief:  
“What if the old man has lost his mind in his misery? A _beast?_ Seriously?”  
“Beast or not, Sebastian is still out there. What if he's lost his way and got attacked by wolves? Gotta find him.”  
“So the rumors are true about you.”  
Baker nodded:  
“So what? Wanna judge me?”  
“No, of course not. But still. I think Sebastian's nose got stuck way too deep in women's and children's novels.”  
The older man squinted his eyes at his companion:  
“You know sometimes you really sound like your father.”  
“He's a man of facts, I admit. But wise enough not to enter the damn woods when he can't see past his nose!”  
Jeremy drew a deep hard breath to keep himself back from punching the only friend he could count on.  
“William arrived back with a beautiful branch of roses which are unfamiliar around here. Sebastian left me one with the letter.” he pulled the flower out of his jacket.  
Jason's gaze fell upon the beautiful plant which didn't seem to carry any sights of withering of the water-deprivation. Hell, the morning sunlight gave the blood-red petals other-worldly glisten. The younger hunter gaped at it like a fish.  
“I still won't let you go alone. We'll wait till the mist lifts. How about we plan before attacking? I have a very detailed map of the woods at home.”  
Jeremy smiled and put the flower inside his breast-pocket and followed the mayor's son to their house. _Sebastian, my dear, hold on, I'm coming_ , he prayed inwardly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Being in the army for three years and trained for hunt by Jeremy granted Sebastian with the ability of sensing any intrusions nearby. His blue eyes slowly opened which he regretted in an instant as they met four pairs of smaller and bigger garnet orbs.  
“Morning, Master.” told him the half of a woman, half of a black widow-like creature.  
Unmanly or not, he screamed. The monster jumped off of the wall with a shriek, her long dark brown hair whipping after her.  
“What the- What the hell are you doing in here??” he demanded, all the sleep gone from his eyes.  
“Well, now that's just plain rude.” the creature said by dusting her abdomen. “I'm supposed to take care of you.”  
“I-I'm sorry?”  
“That's right,” she answered and walked closer to the bed, resulting Sebastian to inch to the other end. “my name is Nora Clayton. I'm the housekeeper of this palace.”  
The door shot open and an other creature entered:  
“What happened? Sister, what's this ruckus about?” the half of a woman, half of a praying mantis asked. The young man was already on the edge of throwing up and passing out. Just what kind of creep show had he gotten himself into?  
“Nothing, Mia, just...” Nora turned back to their guest “our Master found my appearance revolting.”  
“Oh,” the praying mantis, newly known as Mia, blinked with her compound eyes sadly. “we're terribly sorry.”  
“Master, I apologize for scaring you. We were just doing our duty.”  
“Waking me up? That was indeed a good job. Thank you, I'm not sleepy at all anymore. And _Master?_ Isn't _Beast_ your master?”  
The black widow shook her head:  
“No, no. We didn't mean to wake you up. And to answer your other question: our Lord told us to treat you like him. That makes you our Master, too.” she explained.  
“Then what the hell were you doing on the _wall_ , right above _my head_??”  
“I'm sorry.” she pointed towards the bedside table. “I was changing your candle and fixed the candelabra.”  
Sebastian followed her gaze and took in the sight of the fresh blood-red candle sitting on top of it. Judging by the previous night's events he realized he had been a complete churl with the two women who, not minding their appearances, seemed kind and harmless, towards him at least.  
“I see. Sorry. I didn't mean to... you know, act so...”  
“Rough?” Mia asked and the boy nodded “That's why we didn't want your father to see either of us. We hate our hideous appearance the most, believe me.”  
“Mia!” her elder sister hissed at her, her eyes narrowing dangerously, making all the hair of the back of his neck raise. The younger girl gasped and bowed:  
“My apologies. I talk too much. I should carry on with the cleaning.” she retreated from the room, leaving Sebastian alone with the strange housekeeper of the palace.  
“Please, forgive my sister. She tends to speak nonsense, you should pay no mind to her. We have human company very rarely.” she explained.  
“It's alright.” he reassured her with a smile. Nora smiled back with her long fangs showing, and gestured with her human arm towards the washroom's door:  
“We prepared a hot bath for you. Please, use it before it runs cold. Now, if you excuse me.” she bowed and left the room. The red rose ornament on the back of her abdomen which he noticed for the first time left Sebastian wondering if the flower was some kind of family crest-like symbol for the lord of the palace.

He shrugged and decided to take the housekeeper's advice. He walked into the washroom, stripped out of his nightwear and let his sore muscles relax in the tub of steaming water.

Mia's words took root in his mind. Why did they make her sister so mad? There was a huge secret about this palace, he was sure of it and determined to find out. But they could wait for a little longer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“What was the very idea?” Nora demanded her sister, as she nearly broke the door to the kitchen down. Mia nearly dropped the plates she was holding:  
“I-I'm sorry, sister. I didn't mean to-”  
“Didn't mean to what?” the nutcracker-like creature joined the conversation, stirring the meal at the fireplace.

The housekeeper sighed heavily and closed the door behind herself.  
“Her tongue nearly slipped in front of the young lord!” she pointed an accusing finger on her younger sister.  
“But it was true! I hate to look like this!” the chambermaid exclaimed, making her sister avoid her gaze.  
“I know, Mia. Me, too. I'd like to marry one day, but looking like this...” she gestured to her body “I don't think it would be possible.”  
“You still are smoking hot. Besides I like my own form. It's quite... _useful_ , don't you think?”  
Nora squinted all of her eyes in disgust:  
“William, you can hear yourself, right?”  
“Yep, so?” the manservant chirped and in order to prove his point, made his wooden arms appear in a large variety of tools from swords to spoons.  
“Anyway, if the spell keeps on, I don't know how much time would it take for Master to completely lose his mind.”  
The manservant rotated his head 180 degrees to look into the eyes of the black widow:  
“What do you want from me to do? His Lordship forbid me personally to go after the boy's sisters!”  
“Maybe” Mia raised her human hand to her jaw thoughtfully “we don't even need his sisters for our goal.”  
“What do you mean?” her sister asked, tilting her head to the side.  
The mantis girl started to play with her dark curls in amusement, masking a chuckle with her other hand:  
“Well, I talked to Aaron last night. He has a plan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter done! I had a hard time trying to figure out what looks should the servants of the Matheson estate get. Anyway: I hope you liked it.


	3. Spellbreaker

The hot water helped Sebastian to put his body and mind on ease. He wrapped the big bath-sheet around his narrow hips and exited the washroom. A fresh set of clothes was waiting for him on the bed: a dark blue coat, a waistcoat in matching color and lavished with rich embroidery, a white shirt with laced cuffs, matching jabot with a gemstone pin, black breeches...

Sebastian traced the fabrics with his fingers in wonder. The lord of the castle who called himself _Beast_ sure wanted to spoil him, but he had no idea why. He had practically scared the living soul out of him the night before. Then, the first time they locked eyes, that uncertainty and... embarrassment – maybe, he wasn't entirely sure – which he noticed in the creature's gaze. _Like a spoiled child, who got caught by being naughty_ , he mused inwardly. Those dark amber orbs held something he couldn't get.

Since his own clothes were nowhere in sight – maybe the doing of the chambermaid, Mia Clayton – and not wanting to offend his host, he changed into the new attire. As his eyes met his reflection in the mirror he went speechless. _He seriously wants to have dinner with me_ , he thought. He shook his head, grabbed a comb to reorganize his unruly curls.

His gaze met a neatly folded paper on his bed. _How couldn't I notice this._ Sebastian quickly unfolded it and scanned the finely curled letters through:

_Dear Young Master,_

_we sincerely hope that your new attire would meet your taste. We would be greatly honored if you would give us the pleasure to join us by breakfast._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mia Clayton_

By remembering the sight which woke him up with a start should had revolted him, but his pesky stomach growled at the word 'breakfast' impatiently. Sebastian shrugged. Not like he had much to do anyway. Besides if he wanted to find all the secrets out about the palace and it's mysterious owner, he had to win the trust of the servants. The sooner he got accustomed to his new surroundings the better.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Do you think he would come?” Aaron asked by readjusting his monocle.  
Mia was practically skipping with the dishes:  
“Of course.”  
“But judging by what you told me you girls practically scared all the souls out of him.”  
“He seems to be a kindhearted man. The sooner we become friends with him the better.”  
The gargoyle nodded:  
“Okay. But we have to lure him to the gardens, to be sure. You know that, too, right?”  
“Well, you could always show him around. You're the Lord's footman and butler who knows everything about the palace, after all.”  
“Great, so why don't you all expect me to break the cur-” Aaron had to stop mid-sentence, because the door opened, revealing dark blond curls:  
“Excuse me? Good morning?”  
Aaron cleared his throat, immediately jumped on his sole:  
“People, get in the line!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Judging by the voices he heard, the servants had been arguing about something very important. _Maybe about me?_ They didn't even seem to acknowledge he had knocked. Sebastian sighed and opened the door:  
“Excuse me? Good morning?” he saw Mia, her sister, Nora, the nutcracker guy from the day before and a gargoyle with a... _monocle? Seriously?_ The said statue jumped up immediately, clearing his throat and turned to the other servants:  
“People, get in the line!” _H_ _e had to be their superior_ , Sebastian thought.  
The nutcracker abandoned his place at the cooking-stove and walked up to his workmates. So did the two sisters. They all bowed in unison, causing Sebastian to blush:  
“Good morning, Young Master!”  
Sebastian waved his hand dismissively:  
“Good morning to you, too, but... could you, please, stop this? You're embarrassing me.”  
“I'm afraid, we can not, Sir.” the gargoyle spoke up, bowing again “My name is Aaron Pittman, Master's footman and butler, at your service.” he gestured towards the other servants “These are Mia Clayton, the chambermaid.”  
The mentioned mantis-like creature mimicked the gesture, too:  
“We've already met, but it's always a great pleasure, Sir.”  
“Her sister, Nora Clayton, who is the housekeeper of the palace” Aaron motioned towards the black widow.  
“It is an honor, Master.” to everyone's biggest surprise Sebastian took the human rights of the two females and kissed them one after the other, causing their owners to blush.  
“My name's Sebastian Monroe. The pleasure is mine.”  
The gargoyle cleared his throat again and gestured towards the last servant in the room:  
“Last but not least, this is William Strausser, our Master's manservant.”  
The nutcracker bowed in a cynical manner:  
“It's a pleasure, to drag you here, lordling. However I'm in no need of getting a kiss on my right.” he turned on his heels and walked back to the cooking-stove.  
“William! Show some more respect! He's our guest!”  
Strausser only snorted at the footman's scolding:  
“Guest or not, I won't get slimy in front of him, but our Master.”  
Sebastian drew a deep breath and walked up to him:  
“I don't expect either of you to do so.”  
“Then what do you want?”  
“Just be friends. That's all.”  
The manservant snorted again and grabbed him by the front of his waistcoat with a hook, sneering at him dangerously, causing the sisters and the gargoyle to gasp:  
“Listen, dandy. I'm only capable of _tolerating_ you. But being friends with you or respecting you more than a worm? Not gonna happen.”  
“William, that's enough!” Aaron grabbed the manservant by the shoulder and yanked him away from the boy “Behave now, or-”  
“Or what? Gonna weep to Master? Do it.” he yanked himself free from the grip and left the kitchen.

Sebastian released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. _I guess, he wouldn't help me_ , he thought.  
“We're terribly sorry for Strausser's rudeness, Sir. I'll make sure he would get his punishment.”  
“That's not necessary.”  
A female hand landed on his shoulder:  
“He's a hard nut to crack, and a bit of a psychopath,” the housekeeper added with a light chuckle “but once he gets used to your presence, he can be quite tolerable.”  
“Alright, so where were we?” the gargoyle gestured towards the table.  
Mia and Nora gasped as the realization hit them and continued laying the table. Sebastian chuckled. Not minding their hideous appearances, the two ladies reminded him of his sisters. By watching the servants doing their chores all the previous loathing and fear he felt earlier faded away completely. He grabbed an apron, took the servant's place by the stove and finished the cooking of the meal. - despite the disapproval of his supposed-to-be servants.

The gargoyle, newly known as Aaron, led him to the head of the table.  
“Please, take a seat.”  
Sebastian hesitated. This didn't feel right at all.  
“Where's Beast? Isn't he eating with us?” he had to ask. He couldn't be that rude to take someone else' place. Not to mention: he didn't want to abuse the palace's owner's temperamental hospitality.  
Nora shot him with a smile:  
“Don't worry. Master has already eaten.”  
“Really?” The tone that the housekeeper used left the younger Monroe trembling slightly. _I hope he didn't eat anyone and doesn't want me to be his dinner_ , he prayed inwardly.  
The housekeeper nodded:  
“He rose with the sun and retired to his chambers.”  
“What is he doing all day?” his question was answered with silence and averted gazes.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry.”  
“Don't worry,” Mia spoke up “Master only wants to give you time to get used to your new life.”  
“Does he?” This left the young Monroe wondering. The housekeeper of the house nodded smiling gently:  
“Please, don't mind his initial weird behavior. As I said: we have human company very rarely.”  
Sebastian nodded:  
“I see. I don't bear a grudge against him.” Hearing his words Mia sighed in relief:  
“That's good.”

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence. Everyone took their time to enjoy the grumpy coachman's cooking. Sebastian helped the sisters to collect and wash the dishes.  
“Why do you insist helping us?”  
“Why wouldn't I? After my mother's death I did everything around the house along with my family. Besides I hate sitting still and watching. I just want to do something. Anything, please.”  
The black widow shot an understanding glance and a nod in his way.  
“As you wish. But please. Don't overdo it. Master wants you to feel yourself at home.”  
“Then he should let me help you. You seem to be the only ones who live here. And this castle is huge for the four of you to keep it whole and tidy. True that I can not mount the walls, but I want to be useful.”  
He was rewarded with a fanged smile:  
“Fine. But if you would like to help us, you should get to know your surroundings first. Right, Aaron?”  
The mentioned gargoyle straightened his posture and bowed:  
“That's right. And I'd be honored to give you a tour of the palace.”  
The dark blond smiled and nodded:  
“That would be great. Let's go.” Finally things were going his way. Or at least he thought so...

Though finding the kitchen due the appetizing scents was a child's play, Sebastian Monroe had to state that he would had completely lost his way back alone. The corridors ended and continued in an endless maze. The stone butler led him to the foyer, then outside:  
“Let's start with the gardens.” He announced. “Strausser is practical on every fields, but gardening seems to be his Achilles. I hope you could maybe help him with it?” Aaron asked with hope in his eyes.  
“I guess I owe him one with this. Because I got here because of a flower, too.”  
“Great! Then let's go to the greenhouse, shall we?” The gargoyle practically beamed at him and started strolling along the garden path. “This way, please.”

The beautiful flowerbeds left the Monroe heir in awe. The deeper they got in the gardens the more exotic kind of plants caught his attention which ones' names were unfamiliar to him. Pittmann kept on talking about their origins, watering, attributes in the meantime. Sebastian got so lost in admiring the nature's wonders that he barely noticed he stepped on something.

Bright blue eyes met a rose which appeared to be one of the same kind which his father brought to him. Its petals had turned into a brownish-gray due the withering. The young man crouched down to pick it up. As his fingers curled gently around its branch, he heard a row of very soft popping noises and to his biggest surprise the rose transformed back to its original full-bloom magnificence. Even that soft otherworldly glow of the petals radiated more vibrant in the morning sun. Sebastian gasped and accidentally dropped it.  
“W-wha... What the...”  
“Did something h-happen, M-mi Lord?” The servant asked.  
The young man looked up, scanning the face of the gargoyle who's gaze kept on switching from the flower to him. He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
“I asked h-how the hell did this happen!” The young man demanded, staring at the beautiful plant.  
“I-it sometimes just happens, r-really! Sorry for not telling about it, Young Master.” Due a lot of military training Sebastian could easily guess that the butler of the palace was lying to him, but he chose to ignore that for now. He reached for the flower and picked it up again. _I'm going to find out why is this cursed beauty so important to the Lord of the Castle._  
“Aaron, let's go back. This one is in need of water.”

The gargoyle nodded and led him back inside.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“He's the one.” The Beast sighed in amazement staring at the scene outside. He was actually kind of happy that his butler's theory seemed to work, but this also left him unsettled and confused. _What should I do now?_  
The nutcracker manservant snorted:  
“Looks like your new heart-warmer could get the job done.”  
The Beast snarled at him:  
“Don't you dare to call him that again, Strausser!”  
“My apologies, m'lord.” He bowed with a snort.  
“Oh, and one more thing.”  
“I'm listening.”  
“Dare to chop one more branch off and throw it away... You will have no arms to change. Understood?”  
“I won't need to do it again, I guess. But what do you want to do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for this long.

**Author's Note:**

> The French movie has a character named Avenant, who courts Belle. I wanted to put Jer' into a similar role, being his natural badass sassy – and sexy – beast.


End file.
